Back to the Start
by xxStargazer
Summary: Why is 'Don't Rain On My Parade' playing? Is this some weird kind of flashback? Jesse St. James gets transported back in time to fix his relationship with Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Back to the Start

Summary: Why is 'Don't Rain On My Parade' playing? Is this some weird kind of flashback? Jesse St. James gets transported to 1x13 Sectionals. St. Berry.

Rating: T

Pairing: Rachel/Jesse

A/N: This will be a multi-chapter fic. I got inspired to do this after watching a slew of movies that include Click, Hot Tub Time Machine, and Groundhog's Day-all which involve some sort of time travel. Thus, this story came to me. What if Jesse could just do it all over? He was obviously remorseful in 1x22 Journey and St. Berry is obviously endgame (at least for us sane people who aren't Finnchel robots).

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, _Send In the Clowns _by Stephen Sondheim or _The Scientist _by Coldplay

_Nobody said it was easy_

_ No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start_

_-The Scientist _by Coldplay

* * *

"Are you with us or not?"

Jesse St. James heard what his teammate said, but for some reason he remained frozen. Heaven help his nagging conscience but he knew that he had to do this for him and his future. Victory or rather winning had been his only friend for the longest time. He couldn't turn his back on the thing that kept him going for 18 years of his life. However, his conscience was racking his brain.

'_But what about losing the girl you love?'_ His conscience urged.

Jesse stared at the egg in his hand for a couple seconds. If he stayed with Rachel and defended her, it would mean he would lose and Jesse St. James never loses.

So he ignored his nagging conscience and walked towards Rachel Berry in the most dramatic fashion: slow and tormenting.

He could see the look of scorn in his ex-girlfriend's. Her gaze was filled with anger, confusion, hurt, sadness, but above all it was filled with betrayal.

His conscience was urging him to fix it but his show face remained intact.

Victory was his goal. It was _supposed_ to be.

However, despite his perfectly plastered show face, the betrayal in her eyes distracted him. After all, he too had experienced betrayal when Rachel did the 'Run Joey Run' video. It was the worst feeling in the world. He would never want anyone to experience it. Sure, Rachel had been the one to cause this feeling within him but she earned his forgiveness. She showed him that she really did care about him but now it was too late. He had chosen this path. Their relationship could have been honest. In fact, it had begun with that sheer moment of honesty in that quiet little music store but he had to ruin it by agreeing to Shelby's elaborate scheme to be in her life again.

"Do it, break it like you broke my heart." Rachel said, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked into her eyes one last time, drinking in her heart broken gaze.

'_I'm sorry Rachel.'_

He had to do it. He had to end their relationship on the most betraying note. If he did that then Rachel would become a distant memory.

At least that's what he wanted to believe.

With all the strength he could muster he said, "I loved you." before breaking the egg on Rachel's delicate forehead.

_Yellow._

_Sticky._

_Disgusting._

_Egg yolk._

The sticky substance was now sliding down Rachel Berry's heartbroken face in what seemed to be slow motion. All Jesse could do was watch, but as each dreadful second passed he could feel his show face slipping.

_Guilt._

_Hurt._

_Regret._

It was coursing through his veins, but there was no going back now. He was Jesse St. James and he had to remember the plan: 1st place at Regionals, his final victory lap, and of course the shiny lights of L.A. Completing this checklist was vital.

_Victory._

_Grandeur._

_Stardom._

He had to convince himself that these were the most important things in his life. After all, they had been his goals since he first began singing at the age of 9 months. Rachel Berry's doe eyes, quirky personality, and wonderful singing voice were only a distraction.

_Drip._

The yoke finally reached the ground, satisfying his team members of Vocal Adrenaline. He could feel his feet freeze up, begging him to stay, but he knew what he had to do…walk away.

He could have sworn that he heard the sound of her shattering heart as he walked off but he ignored it. The sound of it shattering was loud but it wasn't loud enough to drown out the shattering of his own heart.

* * *

"What is this about egging my daughter Jesse?" Shelby asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

Jesse stared at his coach for a few seconds. He couldn't help but think about how hypocritical she was being. What gave her the right to care? She developed this elaborate scheme to get close to her daughter just to end up abandoning her. It was ridiculous.

"She's competition, we do this every year. Why is this year any different?" He answered calmly.

Ms. Corcoran narrowed her eyes at Jesse in anger. How dare he?

"Jesse, Rachel is my daughter."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Yeah, your daughter that you abandoned."

Shelby shook her head, trying to contain the anger bubbling inside of her while Jesse looked on with annoyance.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He just egged Rachel to prove his loyalty along with securing his future, and one of his teammates 'told on him'? He was Jesse _fucking _ St. James, their leader. He was the only reason why they were successful.

'_Watch, when I leave they are going to hand Regionals over to New Direct-"_

Before his thought could finish, Ms. Corcoran interjected.

"Jesse I think that you-"

"I think, that you have no right to say anything, Shelby." Jesse responded icily.

Flabbergasted, Shelby paused, trying to search for anything to say while Jesse walked towards the exit, but not before saying one last thing.

"This is just as much my fault as it is yours."

* * *

In his fit of despair, Jesse had found a place to release all his emotion—a karaoke bar. However, this was not just any karaoke bar, it was a new show tunes only karaoke bar owned by some washed up dreamer named April Rhodes who served alcohol to anyone. Literally. When Jesse had entered he had sat down at the bar next to a 12-year-old crack whore.

Shadiness aside, Jesse enjoyed himself. So 3 beers, 6 shots, and a bottle of wine later, Jesse became completely and utterly wasted. However, this didn't stop him from singing more Sondheim.

"Don't you love farce? My fault I fear. I thought that you'd want what I want. Sorry, my dear. But where are the clowns? Quick, send in the clowns. Don't bother, they're here!" Jesse sang obnoxiously.

Despite the fact that his performance was not Jesse St. James performance perfection, people were clapping and whooping before the final verse of the song. After all, his pitch was still perfect and the sadness in his eyes screamed the melancholia required for this Sondheim classic.

"Isn't it rich? Isn't it queer losing my timing this late in my career? And where are the clowns? There ought to be clowns. Well, maybe next year." Jesse finished, with his eyes glistening.

The crowd roared with applause as he sloppily exited the stage, nearly tripping on the way down the mini flight of stairs. He made his way towards the bar and ordered a seltzer. He had done enough damage to his voice for the night.

"What's wrong honey?" April said behind the bar.

He looked up to gaze at the owner of the place but her image was fuzzy. So he squinted, trying to make her image sharpen but it was no use.

"I know that look. You're wasted out of your mind sugar, but don't worry the feeling gets better as it happens over and over again."

Jesse could hear the words leaving her mouth but the noise in the bar distracted him. It was like every simple noise was amplified and he couldn't focus. He could hear everything from the sound of bottles clanking to each clack of people's heels and of course April's incessant talking.

"…you know what honey, I think you need another drink. It's my specialty and I don't really serve it to just anyone. Actually, I've never served it to anyone including myself. It was a present from my ex-boyfriend Lou, it's called Chernobly. Apparantly it's called the 'Wishing Elixir'. It's supposed to make them come true…"

Jesse couldn't even follow what the petite blonde was saying. All he focused on was the fact that April had said something about a magical drink that grants wishes.

"Will it really make my wish come true?" Jesse asked groggily.

April chuckled and handed him the drink with a mischievous grin.

"Oh and he said that this drink is illegal in Russia but whatever! Bottoms up honey." April cheered before handing him a bottle.

With a ghost of a smile Jesse lifted the bottle to his lips but April stopped him.

"Honey, you have to say your wish." She chastised.

Once she said that, Jesse paused. What did he want to wish for? He closed his eyes and images of a heart broken brunette appeared.

"Rachel."

April laughed. "Honey, Rachel isn't it wish. You have to say it in wish form. Example, 'I wish Bryan Ryan would stop butchering 'Music In the Night'. Your turn?"

"I wish that I could fix my relationship with Rachel."

Once again, Jesse lifted the drink to his lips, chugging the sugary liquid. He downed it until not a single drop was left. After he finished, he waited or rather expected some kind of sensation to occur but nothing happened.

'_Why don't I feel any different? Who am I kidding, it's a drink? St. James, I knew you had one too many...but wait, why is it getting so dark? Why do my eye lids feel so hea-"_

That thought was never finished because a second later everything in Jesse's vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Back to the Start

Summary: Why is 'Don't Rain On My Parade' playing? Is this some weird kind of flashback? Jesse St. James gets transported to 1x13 Sectionals. St. Berry.

Rating: T

Pairing: Rachel/Jesse

A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate your feedback. It was quite inspiring. Speaking of, quite a few of you enjoyed April last chapter and I'm glad. I had a lot of fun writing her. Trust me when I say that you will be seeing her throughout this whole story. Enjoy!

* * *

A sleeping Jesse shifted in his seat, causing his teammates to look at him incredulously. They all knew that the past two choirs had been god awful, but they also knew better than to fall asleep because Miss Corcoran would have any of their heads if she found them sleeping. She thought it was quote unquote, "disrespectful".

Unfortunately for Jesse, he was right next to Miss Corcoran, so he was met with a very rough nudge.

Jesse stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

'_Why is it so bright?'_

He yawned and sat up, trying to adjust to his surroundings. He was in a well-lit auditorium and it appeared to be intermission. He then noticed that his companions were Miss Corcoran and most of his Vocal Adrenaline teammates. He guessed that they were scoping out the competition, like they usually did. However, despite the typical situation, Jesse felt a sense of déjà vu.

'_Why does this feel eerily familiar?' _He mused.

Before he could ponder on that thought, a familiar arrangement began to play.

'_Why is 'Don't Rain On My Parade' playing? Is this some weird kind of flashback?'_

Jesse scoffed at himself.

'_Like anyone could even imitate Rachel's amazing performance at Sectionals, I don't think anyone can be that good to make me feel nostalgic…'_

Suddenly a beautiful crisp voice filled the air. One that rivaled Barbra's, if that was even possible.

Jesse froze up in his seat. He knew that voice like he knew his. It was one that blended with his perfectly. It was Rachel Berry's. It had to be.

With fear riding on his shoulders, he looked to the back of the auditorium, the place he knew Rachel started her performance all those months ago. Sure enough he was not mistaken. Rachel Berry was singing her heart out in all her perfection in her Sectionals outfit.

Jesse could feel himself turning green.

'_This has to be a dream.' _Jesse repeated to himself over and over in head.

He looked over at Shelby, and much to his disdain she wore the same shocked expression she wore months ago.

"She's me…" He could hear her softly whisper.

Jesse wanted to scream to prove that he was in control of this bizarre flashback, but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt Rachel's performance (dream world performance or not), it was perfect.

Before he could refocus, Rachel appeared by his side, sitting on the armrest of his auditorium chair.

"_Y__our turn at bat, sir. At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir." _She sang to him playfully while he looked up at her in awe.

As soon as she sang that, she continued down the aisle, singing with as much talent as a seasoned veteran.

Jesse breathed a sigh of relief.

'_That part never happened. So this is just some freaky accurate dream. Thank Sondheim."_

"Think again sweetheart." A voice said next to him.

Jesse turned to his right and sure enough April Rhodes was sitting on his armrest that Rachel had just occupied just seconds ago.

'_Oh shit, now I'm sure that this is a dream. April Rhodes was definitely not here…wait how do I even know April?"_

"Oh relax honey. You are one-hundred percent not dreaming and I am not surprised you don't remember me, you were piss-"

"Wait, you could read my thoughts?" Jesse whispered.

April rolled her eyes and ruffled Jesse's hair, much to his chagrin.

"Calm down sugar and let me finish. I'm just your guide to fulfill your wish."

Jesse looked at her with confusion. "Wait, what wish?'

Before Jesse could comprehend anything, April smirked and snapped her fingers.

They had somehow transported to a familiar bar.

He looked at his surroundings and noticed himself at the bar talking to April.

"Is that me?" Jesse asked.

April patted his shoulder and said. "Yup, you were not looking too hot curly."

Jesse drunk in his appearance, his curls were limp, his eyes were baggy and he reeked of cheap booze and strangely enough mint toothpaste.

He was about to ask another question about himself but April shushed him.

"Here. This is the important part. LISTEN."

"_I wish I could fix my relationship with Rachel.'_

Jesse could feel his stomach sickening again. He remembered, he remembered it all.

The pressure, Vocal Adrenaline, the egging, the break up. He could now recall every single last detail of that terrible day. The karaoke bar, getting wasted, butchering Sondheim, the Chernobly…

"No need to look so shocked buddy, let's go back."

April snapped her fingers again and soon enough they were back in the auditorium, just in time for the final applause of the competition.

New Directions of course had won, and Rachel was beaming just like she did the first time he saw her win Sectionals.

"So, what's the deal? Is this real?"

April chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder. "Of course it's real. I'm here as your guide and I will appear when you need me. Don't mess this up sugar, not everyone gets a second chance."

Jesse smiled and joined in with the applause of the audience. He even stood up to join in with the ovation, surprising the rest of his teammates who sat down as per usual.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" Andrea Cohen hissed. "You aren't supposed to cheer for the enemy!"

Jesse ignored her and continued on to clap. They were fantastic. Well, at least Rachel was.

* * *

Right after the ovation, Jesse, Vocal Adrenaline, and Miss Corcoran slipped out of the auditorium to avoid any 'You're a spy' controversy.

They promptly reached the lobby and were ready to exit when Jesse made a break for it. He was determined to meet Rachel a different way this time.

'_If I meet her now, she may become my girlfriend quicker so when Shelby actually talks to me about her, I could say she is my girlfriend, which in turn would make her uncomfortable and then—"_

"Focus lover boy!"

He turned around and saw April clad in cowgirl boots, a mini skirt that was too short for her age, and a peasant top.

"Oh, hi April."

Once he said that, people began to look at him strangely.

"Wait, what's wrong?"

April laughed. "You're the only one who can see me buddy, so just then it looked like you were talking to no one."

"Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me, focus! She's right there, talk to her!"

Jesse turned and there was Rachel in all her glory. Her brown hair was perfectly straightened and her dress was perfectly pressed. She was beaming along with the rest of her New Direction's teammates.

He breathed in and out.

'_This is my chance to redeem myself. Come on St. James, y__ou can do this!.'_

With a brave face on, Jesse swiftly ran his fingers through his hair and plastered on his signature smirk.

_'You're Jesse St. James. Of course you can do this!'_

With his regained confidence, Jesse sauntered towards Rachel and New Directions. He could see that they were thoroughly engaged in excited conversation. Therefore he knew it was the perfect chance to strike. That way Finn would know his place and the rest of her New Directions teammates would know that he wanted to get to know Rachel.

"Excuse me, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Rachel looked up and blushed and he could see the star-struck recognition spread across her face like the first time they met in the music store, while the New Directions girls plus Kurt's mouthes went agape.

They all were thinking it: why would a really hot guy want to talk to Rachel?

"Go talk to man candy Rach." Mercedes whispered.

"And if you don't, I will." Kurt bluntly said.

The girls were enthusiastically grinning while Finn and the boys looked at Jesse like he was a punching bag, errr well, just Finn.

"Su-sssure." Rachel stuttered.

He brought her over to a less crowded part of the lobby.

'_It's show time.'_

"So, you're Rachel Berry."

She swallowed nervously. "And you're Jesse St. James of Vocal Adrenaline."

"That was quite an arrangement you used for 'Don't Rain On My Parade', where'd you get it?"

She bit her lip and looked down. "Just at some little music store called Got Music. No big deal."

Jesse smiled and in turn she smiled back.

"You're performance of 'Don't Rain On My Parade' was flawed, you totally lack Barbra's emotional depth…"

Once he said this, he saw her smile flatten, just like before.

"But you're talented."

And just like that her smile was back again.

"By the way, Got Music is a great store, I hang around there all the time. I'm surprised I haven't met you before. Maybe I'll see you around?" He said with his signature half smile.

"Maybe." She replied, this time with more confidence.

"Like tomorrow afternoon?" He said, leaving the question open ended.

She didn't say anything back, she just smiled.

"I'll see you around Rachel."

Just like that Jesse started to walk off, hopefully leaving a deep impression on Rachel.

"I think that was Jesse St. James from Vocal Adrenaline…" Kurt said with the rest of the girls behind him.

"Why would he talk to you?" Santana added rudely.

Jesse widely grinned at their comments. The plan was motion. He was going to win over Rachel Berry and this time it was going to be in the right way.

* * *

If you have time, please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Back to the Start

Summary: Why is 'Don't Rain On My Parade' playing? Is this some weird kind of flashback? Jesse St. James gets transported to 1x13 Sectionals. St. Berry.

Rating: T

Pairing: Rachel/Jesse

A/N: Yes, I know I've been terrible at updating...but quality over quantity, right? Hehe. Expect an update for Prodigal also.

* * *

In the Carmel auditorium, something strange was happening.

Jesse St. James was being…nice.

Instead of being overbearingly critical to his less talented teammates he was encouraging and friendly. Even Dakota Stanley was stunned by the random kindness Jesse was displaying.

They were rehearsing 'Highway to Hell' and although the song was obviously supposed to be edgy and rockerish, Jesse kept accidentally sporting a giddy smile. Miss Corcoran caught onto this very quick and it was bugging her. His steps were on par and so were his vocals but somehow he seemed unfocused and she couldn't have her male lead unfocused; it threw off the whole dynamic of the group.

"We're done for the night!" Miss Corcoran shouted into her mega phone.

"Shelby, you still have me for another hou-" Dakota started only to be cut off.

"I said, we're done." Shelby confirmed.

Vocal Adrenaline quickly scurried off the stage. It was obvious Shelby was on edge and plus it was good for them to rest. After all, they had daily 4-hour rehearsals in addition to 6-hour rehearsals on the weekend.

The only one who hadn't left the stage was Jesse.

"Miss Corcoran? Can I stay? I'm going to rehearse a bit."

Shelby sighed. She should be glad that her male lead was still committed, but something was just off about him. It wasn't a bad kind of off, but it was different. Jesse seemed happier, content even.

'_I'll talk to him tomorrow.' Shelby decided. _

"Okay Jesse, just turn off the auditorium lights."

With that said, Miss Corcoran made her way to the exit, leaving the Carmel auditorium to Jesse.

Once he was sure the coast was clear, Jesse whispered softly into the front microphone.

"April? You can come out now."

"Well, finally." April said loudly as she came out of stage right.

"It's not my fault. Why would you even try to talk to me during rehearsal? They will think that I'm going all 'A Beautiful Mind' on them."

April lifted her brow in confusion. " 'A Beautiful Mind?"

Jesse shook his head. "It's a movie about a schizophrenic man whose main symptom was having delusions..." April still looked confused.

Jesse shrugged. "Never mind."

"Well sugar, you're going to have to relax a bit. I'm pretty sure you thoroughly scared all your team mates and your coach."

"How? I was just being myself." He defended.

April rolled her eyes. "You were all smiles for 'Highway to Hell' and you aren't Satan. Well, at least I don't think you are."

"Point taken."

'_Was I really that overtly happy?'_

"Yes, you were." April answered.

"You have got to stop reading my mind April. It's starting to get a little bit creepy." Jesse said point blank, before humorously taking a step away from April.

April chuckled and stepped towards him, filling in the gap he had just created.

She smirked and put her hand on Jesse shoulder. "Now, listen here honey. You have no reason to be that happy yet. You haven't even spoken to Rachel since Sectionals."

Jesse shook his head. "Well, although I haven't spoken to Rachel, I know she is thinking of me. I know her password to her online private journal. She has made several entries about me and I'm almost 100% sure she is going to show up at the music store today."

April furrowed her brow. "Isn't that invasion of privacy partner?"

"Well, not really. When we were together we told each other things…."

April cut him off. "But you're not together yet, so don't do that Cassanova. It's slightly stalkerish and just a tad bit creepy."

"Fair enough." Jesse conceded.

He turned his head towards April and smiled graciously. She had been a good guide so far by encouraging him and giving him pretty good advice when she wasn't inebriated.

"Well, good luck!" April said abruptly before poofing into thin air.

Jesse sighed, he was just about to ask her for more advice.

Although disappointed, Jesse quickly shifted gears. He was Jesse St. James, he just needed to be himself.

* * *

It was 3:00 o' clock sharp, as Rachel made her way into Got Music. It was her go-to-place due to its wide music selection and of course the fact that it was part library which meant that she was allowed to test out music with her voice coach prior to purchasing it for her personal collection. In fact, she usually went to Got Music everyday, but ever since Sectionals she had been avoiding the place likely due to the fact that her longtime crush was going to be there. The young ingénue felt that she needed to rightfully prepare herself to meet the elusive Jesse St. James. She acted absolutely star struck last time she met him and she was determined to meet him with a more relaxed demeanor.

'_Relax Rachel. You are a star in the making. You must act calm and collected, even if Jesse most likely forgot about you…oh what would Barbra do?'_

The brunette shook her head at her mental dramatics.

'_Even if Jesse isn't here, at least I could find my sheet music for the 'Hello' assignment…"_

With a reassured smile on her face, the young brunette made her way to the 'R' section. She knew exactly what she was looking for. She found the section and leafed through the booklets, which were out of order.

'_Ross, Diana, Rolling Stones, ….Ritchie, Lionel!'_

With a grin on her face, she opened up the booklet, flipping straight to one of her classic favorites, 'Hello'.

'_This is such a good piece, it could easily be made into a wonderful duet, though I'm not sure Finn can keep up with my voc-'_

"Rachel Berry." A smooth voice called out from behind Rachel.

The brunette immediately froze. She didn't know why, but she could literally feel her whole body become cold and hot at the same time. She knew who that voice belonged to; and if she was being honest with herself, she knew that she wasn't at all prepared to meet this person.

'_Maybe I should make a run for it….'_

Rachel was about to turn away and make her way towards the exit but the voice beckoned her again. She knew she should turn away. He_, _was the enemy and even though he was certified as one of the hottest things (as confirmed by Kurt), they all (meaning the whole Glee club), warned her not to meet with him. They were all thoroughly convinced that he was going to use me. However, there was something about him that made Rachel want to trust him…maybe even love him.

Just as she was going to grab the doorknob, a hand gently grabbed hers.

_Electricity._

She could feel it coursing through her fingers, she could not turn away.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were avoiding me Berry."

_Magnetism._

Rachel's defenses quickly dropped and against her own willpower she found her body turning around to respond to the velvety smooth tenor voice.

"Since when are we on a last name basis, St. James?"

Jesse grinned and eyed the sheet music in her hands. "Since now." He said with a smirk before snatching the sheet music from her hands.

"Hey!" She shouted in protest.

However, Jesse ignored her plea and flipped open the familiar sheet music.

"Lionel Ritchie? Huh, what do you say we take it for a spin?" He inquired while giving his signature smirk.

Rachel swallowed her saliva in nervousness.

'_Me? Him? In front of all of these people? Oh. My. God.'_

"In f-front of all these people?" She stuttered out.

She breathed out and controlled her eye from wincing.

'_Why am I so nervous?'_

"Yeah." He said softly before leading her towards the piano.

He sat down and looked over his shoulder to subtly signal Carmel High's string orchestra. Earlier in the day he thought he could hire them against their will, but he was wrong. In fact, it took a couple of threats about "pulling their budget," before they ended up agreeing to show up. However, as always Jesse St. James got what he wanted (despite inconvenient obstacles).

The only elusive thing in his life was Rachel Berry. It was always push and pull between her idealism, Finn Hudson, and himself. He could handle her idealism and Finn Hudson separately, but dealing with them together was exhausting. In particular her idealistic vision of Finn Hudson was what drove him up the wall.

Jesse sighed and banished those thoughts from his head. He was going to win Rachel Berry.

With confidence, he placed the sheet music on the piano and opened it up before sitting down.

"You know, I sometimes give impromptu concerts to the poor. I believe it's important to give back." He blurted out in nervous.

Rachel nodded, completely captivated by his words while Jesse mentally kicked himself.

"You're letting your arrogance show Romeo. Fix it!" A familiar voice hissed from amidst the orchestra.

He glanced up and saw April glaring at him in disapproval. He wanted to roll his eyes but he knew that April was right.

"I'm just kidding Rachel, my point is that you have to remember that everywhere you perform is your stage. Whether it is in the park giving impromptu concerts to the poor or performing in a small town music shop in Ohio with an amazing duet partner. So relax. We're going to blow their minds."

Rachel smiled and sat down on the piano bench next to him. Jesse smiled back and allowed his fingers to hit the keys, playing the ever, familiar melody.

He began the duet and when she joined in, it became perfection. A small crowd gathered around, listening to their voices, which sounded like they were made to harmonize together.

They were so lost in the performance, it barely registered to them that they had finished singing and that applause was filling the air.


End file.
